One Special Summer
by Luvs'YA'Lots
Summary: As she stepped onto the stage the feelings and memories of that one special summer came flooding back to her. He was sweet and funny yet cocky and arrogant. She thought they would stay together forever … but summer always has to end sometime.
1. Chapter 1

As she stepped onto the stage the feelings and memories of that one special summer came flooding back to her. He was sweet and funny yet cocky and arrogant. She thought they would stay together forever … but summer always has to end sometime. She wanted to be a singer and him; he wanted to be football player. But that one summer they met it clicked and things were set into play and no one would ever be able to stop the strong bond of love between them.

**Flash back**

Kagome and sango were walking on the beach to find the perfect spot. Kagome turned around to look for one when someone tackled her to ground from behind. She groaned out in pain from the heavy person on top of her. The guy got up off of her, and then gave her his hand. She took it, but not happily, and he helped her up from the ground.

All the while she had been looking down at herself, trying to get the sand off of her when the guy started to talk.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there. Are you ok can I get you something?" the guy asked.

That's when she looked up and saw for the first time. His tanned chiseled body. The almost blinding silver hair that went to his shoulders, his warm inviting honey eyes that had worry etched all over them. Wait was that worry for _her_? Then down just a little to his bare chest, a six-pack, and perfect arms. He was wearing a pair of red swim trunks and they were low on his waist.

She had to shake her head to clear her thoughts. " hun… oh yea its ok I'm fine nothings wrong."

"Can I ask you a question?" she nodded her head once. "What's your name?" "Oh I'm sorry… I'm Kagome!" she said with a bright smile. "What about you what's your name?"

" Just call me Inuyasha. I'm really sorry about what I did we were playing football and I jumped to get the ball and I landed right on you. Can I make it up to you?" "Like what?" she asked "well let me take you out to dinner and maybe a movie, or just a walk on the beach with an ice cream?" he said with a pleading look in his eyes.

**End Flash Back**

Kagome was singing at the Super Bowl. The Steelers vs. the Seahawks

It was the highlight of her career. It was the start of her career; this would make or break her. She wrote this thinking of that one special summer with Inuyasha. She never thought she would see him again after that because they went their ways. Her to California to work on singing. Inuyasha to Pennsylvania to become a Steelers football player.

As they cheered and screamed her name a certain guy with silver hair walked onto the field from the locker room. Because he heard what they were screaming. 'No… it cant be? … Can it? Did she make it? Did she become a singer? I have to see who that is!' he thought as he walked to the stage to meet _HER_ face to face.

well thats it for the first one but dont worry they will be longer next time! plz R&R! tell if you like it or hate it plz i dont care if its good or bad because its my first fanfic thanks Luvs'Ya'Lots


	2. Chapter 2

"I would like that." Kagome answered sweetly. "Really?... Cool. What time should I come and pick you up for dinner?" "What? I thought you said a walk on the beach and an ice cream?" "Oh yea! We can do that. Where and when should I meet you?" "Ummmm? How about over there?" she said while pointing over to the restaurant / gift shop/ showers / restroom thing on the beach.

Inuyasha looked to where she was pointing and got a bright idea. He gave her the time to meet, "Around 5:30 Ok for you?" "Yea its ok. But why 5:30?" "No reason really. Just wait and see." he said with a smirk knowing she would love it tonight.

"Hey where are you staying at?" "In a beach house. You?" "Yea. Me too. What number is it?" " Ummmm... well I think its house number 17. Why?" "Wow really? Thats right next to mine, house number18!" They both looked at one another with wide eyes. "Cool. So why don't you just come over and knock on the door when you're ready to go instead?" "Ok." He thought on this and gave a nod but then his face turned sour. Miroku!

_'How could I forget about that leach. I mean he is my best friend. Man, now what am I going to do about that?'_ He thought while Kagome looked at him like he was from outer space or something he wasn't very sure?

"Hey," he said real quite, "um...I might not be able to go anywhere after all." He was mad and a little bit sad because now he couldn't go with Kagome. A little bit shocked as to why he led her on,and then just dropped a bomb on her like that, she asked, "Why?" She thought that maybe it was because he got a good enough look at her and decided that she wasn't worth the time. But man, was she wrong! He saw the hurt look in her eyes and he instantly jumped up to tell her why. "Its not because I don't like you or anything because I do, I mean well I do jus... oh never mind. It's my friend, Miroku, he and I are here for the summer and we do almost everything together." While he said this she remembered Sango.

_'Shit. dam how could I have looked past that little thing. wait is this friend of his alone? Sango could use a guy? couldn't she?' _

"Hey is this friend..." "Miroku" he said when she paused. " .. ah yes Miroku alone?" She asked with eyes telling him to say yes! "Yea he is why?" Then her face had the biggest smile he had ever seen. "Well see I forgot about my best friend Sango, also and I wanted to know if maybe they could go together tonight? That way we could still go."

"Yea that works out just fine" he said with a grin. She turned around when she heard someone calling her name. Inuyasha looked at who it was and could only hope that was her friend Sango. Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and said "Thats Sango. Well I guess I will see you later at 5:30." She said the turned and ran to Sango.

Just then Miroku came running up to Inuyasha. Who was still in a daze. Then he got an evil smirk on his face. He decided to hit Inuyasha on the head so he turned and did so. Then turned back the other way and ran knowing he was way past dead.

ok i know i said it would be longer but i got tired i get up so early and have to go to bed early as well you see "early to bed, early to rise makes a man (or woman in my case) healthy, wealthy, and wise!" Ben. Franklin well i get up early and run anywhere from like 2 - to - 4 miles then i go to school yay! (not) so i can get a good job hopefully then i learn so i'm wise! yea ok sorry but i just went over this and there were lots of things wrong so i did a run down and fixed everything (i think). oh well R&R please and thanks Luvs'YA'Lots


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys long time so see am i right no i was here last night lol ha oh well down to business. I like getting reviews and love the one like "oh hey look out for this and that" info and i cant wait till this is done and you can be able to read right to the end i cant wait! Ok so you know the routine R&R please and thanks oh and if ya'll could try and tell me in like 2- or- 3 sent. What you think is going on i want to be sure ya'll are getting how i see it going in my mind and try and help on the spelling and other little things i don't get! Please? Thanks! Enjoy the show! Luvs'YA'Lots (Oh remember in the past!)

OH YEA! YES I STILL DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. (The lucky one does!)

**Review: Just then Miroku came running up to Inuyasha. Who was still in a daze? Then he got an evil smirk on his face. He decided to hit Inuyasha on the head so he turned and did so. Then turned back the other way and ran knowing he was way past dead.**

**Chapter 3: Please...?**

**With Kagome and Sango**

"Well? Are you going to tell me or not?" Sango asked. "Tell you what?" Kagome asked acting like she didn't have a clue. "TELL ME WHO THAT HOT GUY WAS?" She screamed. "Oh... why didn't you just ask?" "I just did!"

"... Ha. Oh. My. Gosh. You should have seen your face! It was all red and your brows were. Ha. And your eyes ... oh man I need air, air, please air!" "Oh give it a rest already and tell me" Sango whined. "Ok. Ok he is a hot guy named Inuyasha. He asked me out on a date. Thats all." She said as calmly as she could. Sango let out a scream of joy for her friend. Kagome soon joined her and they were jumping with joy!

Kagome stopped jumping and said, "Oh and your coming to!" "What? I' am? Why? I can't do that to you. I don't want to be the third wheel!" "What? No, no I mean like go out on a double date." She answered smiling to her best friend. "Oh? And with who might I ask?" Glad her friend thought of her too. "It's his best friend." "Do you know his name? What he looks like?" Sango asked, getting excited. "Well...mum no but...I think Inuyasha said his name was like... Miroku?"

"I don't know? I mean a total stranger, thats got bad idea all over it!" "Oh PLEASE, please Sango. I don't want to leave you here by your self-thats mean. Beside that, I know you want to meet a cute guy this summer!" Kagome gave her the puppy dogface and Sango fell for it! "Ok. Ok fine then. I'll go but just because I can't say no to my best friend! Ok? Happy now?" "YES!" Kagome jumped for joy, again, then fell right back down.

"What? What's wrong?" Sango asked when she saw Kagome's face. "What are we going to wear?" Kagome said in a panic. "Oh. Well what are we doing tonight?" "Were going out for a walk on the beach and getting ice cream." With that they ran to their rooms!

**With Inuyasha and Miroku**

"Dam it get your ass back here NOW!" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs. At that, Miroku turned the corner in to the house to avoid him, and the pain that would most likely come with it. "No, no I'm a fine thanks Inuyasha!" He yelled back at him. The pounding at the door could be heard a long ways away. But Inuyasha didn't care he wanted to beat Miroku so bad.

Then it hit him like a brick! _'The date, that will make him open up the door. He would never miss out on a hot girl!' _Miroku noticed that it got quite all of the sudden; he was just waiting for Inuyasha to pound the door down then come after him. But it never came so he walk out of the bedroom and over to the door. "Inuyasha? Are you there? Hello?" _'Why are being so dam quite?' _Now he was getting mad. He didn't like being ignored! "Dam it! Inuyasha I know you want to hurt me so why are you being so quite." With that he opened the door and bam. Inuyasha hit him right in his chest and knocked the wind out of him. Miroku fell back to the ground with a thud.

It wasn't the way that Inuyasha was going to try to get Miroku to open up the door thats for sure but this way worked out just fine for him too. With a lack of air Miroku tried to ask, "Why...did.did you...h-h-hit me... so da...dam hard?" He finally got out. "What hun? Oh sorry. I was just so mad. It's been awhile since we got to fight too. But you didn't put up a good one, thats for sure!" Shocked at what he said he just simply answered "Gee thanks!"

"No Prob.!" Inuyasha said with a smirk. "Lets do it again some time!" Miroku's face turned into one of total fear. "No, no thanks I'm good!" "Yea, Yea whatever! Need any help?" "No. I'm a fine thanks." "Ok. Fine, Hey make sure to be ready early to go out tonight at 5:30." He said, like it was something they did every night. "Whom are we going out with tonight might I ask?" Then he saw his friends face light up, "The girls next door. Why?" Inuyasha asked. "Oh just wanted to know. Where we going?" Curious as to what they were going to do with these girls. "Oh, nothing much. Walk on the beach and go get some ice cream and finish it off with watching the sun set." Inuyasha said with a hit of surprise in his voice. "Why so romantic? Thats not like you. Your the party boy." He said blown away at what just passed Inuyasha lips. "What's so romantic about that? Its what she wanted to do, so I said ok. Oh well! I did the sun set thing because by the time we get ice cream, and get down the beach a ways the sun will be setting." He said with smile. "Wow. Thats good." Still shocked at how Inuyasha was acting, but glad that he was trying to make tonight a nice night for the girls. Who ever they were! _'Ummmm what do ya think she looks like? How hope she's hot and not ugly' _With that final thought he and Inuyasha walked into their rooms and went to take showers and change.

Well thats it for this chapter! Yay well ok their all in now time to get things rolling! Ok hey guys i would like you know at least like what 7 reviews telling me what ya think i don't care if there mean or nice or if there weird? ... But oh well w/e hopes you like it? I will try to put up the next one like by toe. Or wed. If not then it will be up on next Friday thats when i will post most of the new chapters is going to be a week to week thing so check in like next Friday and it should be up it will be called **"Will You...?"** so look out for it ok thanks! Luvs'YA'Lots bibi


	4. Chapter 4

well? hey ya'll wats up? anything ? oh well i love this whole wrighting thing its fun and ithelps alot when ya'll read over it tell me whats wrong so i can make that much better! now you still need to understand that im not going to get all of it but i still think im doing a good job and i love how its working out and i cant wait, for this chapter, its my fav. right now its funny and sweet but oh well just read and find out your self! **Oh yea still in the past!**

I DO NOT i repeat DO NOT own Inuyasha and Co. ( the lucky one does!)

**Review: Still shocked at how Inuyasha was acting, but glad that he was trying to make tonight a nice night for the girls. Who ever they were! _'Hmmmm what do ya think she looks like? I hope shes hot and not ugly' _With that final thought he and Inuyasha walked into their rooms and went to take showers and change.**

**Chapter 3: Will you ...? **

**With Kagome and Sango**

"Hey you said we were walking on the beach and getting ice cream right?" Sango yelled down the hall to Kagome's room. "Yea! Why?" Kagome yelled back. "Oh, I don't know maybe we could... well, trick them." Sango said walking into Kagome's room and jumping on her bed.

"Like what?" "Well how about under our clothes we wear our bikinis." She said while looking like she was thinking hard.

"Then we go for our walk and get our ice cream. Once were done eating, we start to jog away leaving them clueless as to what we are going to do!" She said while smirking. "Then we stop and wait for them to come and join us." Kagome in a fit of giggles just smiled and nodded.

"Thats when I'll say 'It's getting hot.' and suggest 'Why not go for a swim?' Then I will start to get undressed. Then you say something like 'Ya it is getting hot.' and start to do the same once we are down into nothing but out sexy bikinis. Then just start to walk into the water and swim around!"

"But what about the guys what will they do while were in the water?" Kagome asked still giggling, looking at Sango while she showed her how they were going to act like it was a play. "Ah... Thats when we ask if they would like to join us and them, not being prepared to go for swim, will but stuck in taking of there shirts and shorts and be left in their boxers!"

Ok. By now Kagome was on the floor and struggling just to get out a small snicker of a giggle.

But then, she jumped up and looked like something had just bit her. She yelled, "I've got it! They will have left their clothes next to ours on the beach, right?" Sango nodded not sure what was going through her mind at that moment. "We will then swim back to the shore, grab their clothes, and ours, then take of running and they will be stuck in the water until we come back!"

Sango's face just lit up and she started to giggle as well. After about 5 or 6 minutes of giggling Sango went back to her room to find something that looked super sexy to wear.

Kagome already knew what she wanted to wear that was easy. She was going to wear a red halter top with a tight short mini blue jean skirt and black flip flops, but she now had to find a bikini that looked super hot as well! That was not to hard, but not to easy. She went to her closet and looked at which one she would want. She had about 6 bikinis total. But now, had it down to just 2. But which one?

One was white with blue and pink stars all over it that was a halter top, it was cute but not that _hot_ she was wanting. Then the black and red one that was also a halter top, but it hugged her every curve on top and bottom. The main color was the black then the red was were a bunch of claw like marks were to make it looked like it was ripped in places, by some savage beast. Lets just say she went with the black one and went to go change.

Sango had it the easy way. She had it all on her bed and looked it over once more. She was going to wear a Hot pink tank top that is really tight on her so it showed every thing she had to offer. She was going to wear a cute cargo mini skirt with black flip-flops. For her sexy bikini? Well she picked the string bikini with a dark blue back ground and light blue palm trees with red flowers all over it. It was also trimmed in the same light blue color as well. It was going to serve it purpose tonight! To make her look sexy. Very sexy!

They both put their hair up into ponytails and just put on some light pink lip-gloss and then just waited for the guys to come!

**With Inuyasha and Miroku**

For Miroku it was easy to find something to wear and that was a white muscle shirt with blue jean shorts. He thought about it for a while and decided to put on a pair of swim trunks. They were black, and purple they were low too. He knew this girl he was going to see tonight was going to be hot, or at least he hope so. That made him want to look hot for her, even thought he had never even met her, he knew he was going to like her. He finished getting dressed and put on some blue flip-flops.

With Inuyasha it was kind of the same. Easy! He just got out a sleeveless blue t-shirt and had put on plain blue jean shorts also. Under that he had on his red swim trunks just in case the girls wanted to go for a dip he would be ready and not be left on the sidelines just watching. He wore black flip-flops and went out to meet Miroku who was on the couch just sitting there.

"Are you ready to go?" Inuyasha asked. "Yea. You?" "Yea, Yea. Got money for the ice cream?" He asked. "Hold On I'll go get it. "Miroku said and ran back to his room to get out his wallet. "Ok". He said running back to the living room. "Got the money and ready to go, so lets go." "Alright, come on. They're right next-door. "Inuyasha said while walking out the door, with Miroku right on his heels.

**With Everyone **

The time was 4: 30 and the girls were sitting on the couch just wishing they would hurry up and come already. Then they heard footsteps and then came a knock at the door. Kagome jumped up to go answer it. When she got there she open the door and said, " Hey Inuyasha and Inuyasha's friend. Please. Come in!" He came in and gave her a rose with a ribbon on it. Then gave her a hug. He pulled back form the hug, but did not let go of her. He left his hands around her and held her close.

"Hey Kagome hope you don't mind us being early its just we got tired of waiting so we came to see if ya'll were ready and by looks of it you are." He said with a smile. Then Miroku walked in behind him and stop just by the couch and said, "Hi. I believe you are Kagome, the one that Inuyasha has been thinking about non-stop. I'm glad to join you and Inuyasha it will be a good night."

"Oh ... Hi, yea thats me! Oh hey Sango come here!" Kagome asked Sango. So Sango got up and walked over to her, "I would like to introduced you to Inuyasha." she said. Inuyasha, who didn't even let go of Kagome, shook Sango's hand. "Hi how are you?" he asked "I'm good thanks you?" she replied. "As long as I stay here like this," he said referring to his current position with Kagome, "i'll be happy!" Kagome blushed at his comment and turned to Miroku.

"Hey Miroku, this is my best friend Sango and she will be your date tonight I hope thats ok?" she asked. "Oh yes that will be very good I can't wait to leave." He walked over to Sango and gave her a small hug and a beautiful white rose with glitter on it.

"Hi. I hope we will have a good time tonight." he said when they pulled apart. She said in a small voice, "Hi. Thank you for the flower." "Oh, it was really nothing I just thought that it would be a sweet way to meet you and an even better memory." She could no longer look at him because she knew she was blushing and she didn't want him to see.

"Well, now that we know whos who and what's what. How about we go before it get to dark to see!" Inuyasha asked/ said. "Ok. Do you know where we can get some ice cream thats really good?" Kagome asked. "Yea the old woman Keade has a good ice cream parlor." Inuyasha said. "Oh yea thats right I forgot about her place." Miroku said.

"Well ok then, lets go!" Kagome said while pulling Inuyasha with her out the door. Miroku gave Sango his arm; she took it and walked with him out the door.

They walked for a good time before Inuyasha noticed that they were right out side of Keade's place. "Oh... hey ya'll were here." he said. "Oh wow it looks like something from the past. Its looks like an old candy shop!" Kagome said. _'She has that child like glow in her beautiful brown eyes' _Inuyasha thought looking at her. He slowly reached for her hand and laced their fingers together and started to pull her into the store. With Miroku and Sango in much the same position they walked into the store right behind them.

"Hello. How may I hel..." Keade started to say but was interrupted by a voice she knew all too well. "Oh shut up old woman and just say hi to us." "Inuyasha is that you and Miroku? Ah... out with some lovely young ladies I see." "Hey how are you lady Keade?" Asked Miroku. "Oh I'm fine child thank you. What are ya'll doing out here?" Keade asked. "Its summer time we always stay at the beach house during the summer." Inuyasha answered.

"Yea? Then why do you leave a poor old woman all alone and never come to see her... hun?" She said/ screamed. "Well I don't feel like walking all the way down here just to say hi and then leave. Thats why!" Inuyasha yelled back. "Well Miroku always come to see me each summer at least 5 times. You never!" She came back with. Then Inuyasha turned on Miroku "What? When? I never notice you were gone."

All eyes were on Miroku as he tried to explain. "Ah... Ha... well, I would just go at like... this time right now, or just as you were getting into the shower. Then I would come here and get an ice cream, say hi, talk for a while then get up and leave."

"But I always thought you went out for a jog or something like that!" "Yea well, I would run on my way back to the house so I wasn't gone to long and to get a good work out, so it looked like I went for a jog to you so you wouldn't ask questions, see I knew better." He said.

"Oh well ok. Whatever. Hey Keade can we get 4 ice creams to go. Make mine cinnamon vanilla and make Kagome's uh..." "I would like mine to be chocolate please." Kagome finished for him. Sango and Miroku both wanted plain vanilla.

Keade got their ice cream together, rang up the price, and gave Inuyasha back the change and said, "Well I hope ya'll like it and come back soon I don't get to see ya'll that often. You too girls it was nice to meet ya'll." With that they left and went back down the beach.

After they finished their ice cream they sat down on the beach. Inuyasha and Kagome sat down next to him. Well let's say he didn't like that so he pulled her on to his lap and held her close. She was shocked at what he did but not that she minded. Miroku and Sango were leaning on each other well more her on him but he still wrapped his arms around her and held her close also. As they sat there they asked silly questions and some good questions too.

But the most important of all, which both Inuyasha and Miroku asked at the same time just as the sun was setting, was. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Both girls were shocked, they just met them, and already they wanted to go out with them! Both of the girls looked at one another and winked at the same time then smiled. "Of course we would want to be your girlfriends sillies!" Just then it started to rain but both couples could care less for they were both happy.

Then Inuyasha stood up and picked up Kagome bridal style and said, "You just made me the luckiest guy on the planet!" Then leaned in and gave her a sweet yet firey hot kiss.

Miroku sat there not saying a word but had shock and happiness all over his face. Then it must have clicked because he tackled Sango and they rolled on the ground and he some how ended up on top of her and gave her a soothingly sweet kiss.

By now they were all wet and knew they had to get back before it got worse outside. So they started to walk back to the Beach houses.

Ok thats it and there should be nothing wrong i checked and checked so if i did miss something sorry but oh well whatever! I hope you liked it i finally got out what i had been wanting to get out so here it is and i think its good i mean not the best but oh well oh and the girls plan does come into play just a little later so hold on to that and they rain has a reason too just wait! i'm glad because i got this out before i thought i would so i'm happy! Yea lol and i think this is my longest chapter so far so yay go me! haha oh well you know what to do so do it! R&R Luvs'YA'Lots bibi


End file.
